


Отражение

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, беды с башкой, беды с братом, беды с зеркалами
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Данте не может смотреть на себя в зеркало.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Отражение

Данте застывает у зеркала, схватившись пальцами за края раковины. Пальцы белеют, а фаянс близок к тому, чтобы пойти трещинами. С волос его капает вода, они лежат тяжело на лбу, на щеках, прилипши к коже, и Данте смотрит-смотрит в лицо, отраженное в зеркале. Оно его? Он все ждет, что отражение дрогнет и сдвинется само по себе. Проскользнет в комнату. 

Ждет-ждет-ждет.

Этого не происходит.

Данте сжимает зубы так, что должны начать крошиться. 

Бездумно он поднимает руку к голове и жестом таким знакомым, что аж под сердцем сжимает, скручивает в тугой холодный узел, зачесывает пряди назад. Волосы мокрые, так что держатся, только тонкая короткая прядка на лоб падает, изогнувшись.

Данте всматривается в черты лица, в глаза. Ищет-ищет-ищет. Не находит. Не находит ни знакомой усмешки, едва-едва залегшей в уголке губ, не находит хмурых бровей, не находит взгляда, обещающего сражение. 

Не находит. 

Он стонет тогда. Или воет. Звук лишь отдаленно похож на то, что способно выдать человеческое горло. 

Отражение воет вместе с ним, но звука нет. Ведь это просто отражение. Ведь это просто он сам, и Данте с размаху бьется лбом о стекло. 

Волосы теперь растрепаны и в беспорядке, и это хорошо, но лицо его по-прежнему то. Лицо его никак не изменишь, и Данте невыносимо. Невыносимо, что он его носит — за двоих, теперь уж точно за двоих. Разве он достоин? Разве?..

Он бьется еще раз. И еще, пока растекшиеся по зеркальной поверхности трещины не обращаются в крошку. Она больно застревает в коже, и по лицу течет горячая кровь. Трещины, трещины. Данте заглядывает в отражение: лицо все в трещинах, все залито кровью, волосы в ней испачканы. У него лицо все тоже было в трещинах. И Данте выворачивает от того, что лучше-то не стало, он только еще более похоже сделал. Он кричит от досады, бьется еще раз, крепко зажмурив глаза, и расколовшееся зеркало с грохотом падает в раковину, на пол. 

Данте прижимает к лицу ладони, и стеклянная крошка впивается в кожу и там. Он вдавливает ее в лицо сильнее. Болит, ноет-ноет, так противно, боль, как зубная, а он гораздо хуже заслужил.

Зеркало разбито, а лицо его по-прежнему на месте.

Содрать бы.

Содрать бы…

Данте отнимает руки от лица, оглядывает ванную комнату и натыкается взглядом на бритву.

Кровь, кровь, так много, так знакомо пахнет. 

Не избавиться.


End file.
